When a customer is shopping in a store, that customer may want to evaluate merchandise and determine its specific attributes (e.g., color, texture and/or quality) before making a purchasing decision. Often times an exact item (e.g., a specific brand, size, quantities, color or texture) may not be readily available within view of the customer. The customer may have to look for the item in the entire store or ask a store associate for help, but store associates may be unavailable or may be helping other customers. Such a search can be very time consuming and frustrating. Sometimes, the customer may give up and abandon the search even though the item may be available on a nearby shelf in the store.